Personal information manager (PIM) software applications are computer programs that allow a user to maintain and organize various types of personal information and which provide electronic mail (email) functionality. PIM software applications (or simply “PIM applications”) typically maintain personal information in distinct information categories. The information categories that are maintained usually include an email message inbox, an email message outbox, a set of previously transmitted email messages or “sent items”, an address book containing contact information, a scheduling calendar (or i.e. a set of appointments, notes, and a list of tasks to be completed). PIM applications may be designed for execution by a wireless communication device.
In certain personal information management (PIM) applications, news articles about a user's contacts are provided to the user via a user dashboard user interface. It is often the case that there are many news articles found for a user about their contacts, more than they can reasonably consume.